Wonderful Wonder World
by Ange Amour
Summary: Wolfram gets sucked into an unfamiliar world via his powerful fire magic. Yuuri and Conrart travel to this strange and fairly new world in order to bring Wolfram back with them to the demon world. In this strange world, Conrart meets someone from his past, but the young girl has grown up into an independent, young woman and she's dating someone, but he's not all that.
1. Chapter One: Freak Incident

Disclaimer: I don't own _Kyo Kara Maoh_.

Ange Amour: Please, excuse my lack of knowledge when it comes to sports. I don't know how to professionally describe the stances and moves.

**Wonderful Wonder World**

~ Chapter One: Freak Incident ~

Shadows covered the ground at a straight up and down angle, meaning that it was noon. Some of those shadows blended quickly and some slowly as the marshmallow clouds overhead passed over the yellowish-orange ball of sunshine. A breeze as delicate as the lovely flowers surrounding the castle grounds blew, playfully pawing at Yuuri's sweat soaked strands of black hair, hair that stuck to the back and sides of his neck, his forehead and every single inch of his head.

Yuuri Shibuya, the newly appointed King of the Demon Tribe, stood at an invisible plate he and Conrart, his God father, had made inside their minds. Sweat dripped from his soaked hair all the way down his forehead and he quickly wiped it away just before it had been about to fall into his right eye and burn it with all its salted glory. "Okay, I'm ready," he told Conrart as he repositioned himself.

Conrart Weller stood ready to pitch the baseball to Yuuri. "Right." He nodded and unleashed a powerful underhand.

The two had been at it since midmorning. Gunter von Christ, Yuuri's dear scholar, was commanded by the lovely scientist, Anissina von Karbelnikoff, to be the test subject since Gwendal von Voltaire was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile, back inside the castle, Wolfram von Bielefelt wandered about the castle halls in search of his accidental fiancé, whom he hadn't seen all morning, grumbling and anyone could have sworn his head was on fire at that very moment as steam rushed out of every single opening in his face. "Yuuri, where the heck are you?!" _I swear, if you got yourself into some stupid situation, you cursed wimp, I'm gonna… _He thought that as he stomped about.

A very real looking scene appeared in front of him and he jumped back as if he had been slapped. He stared wide-eyed at what looked to be a fire out of nowhere. _C-Could this even be real?! _It took him a moment to notice that he was surrounded by the beautiful, powerful flames and when he finally did notice, it was too late and he found himself to be snuffed out as if he were a candle. Eyes closed, down he went, landing with a sickening thud.

Pitch black darkness plowed itself all around him. Funny thing, though, fire was supposed to be unbearably hot, yet that fire was unsettling comfortable. Laughter echoed amongst the walls of his mind as he floated there amid the pitch black darkness. His brain gradually woke itself. _HUH?! _

Unbeknownst to Wolfram, he spiraled down from the heavens at neck-breaking speed, into a world entirely unfamiliar to him or any of those he knew. He had been transported via a powerful portal randomly created by his fire wielding magical powers, a feat that one wouldn't know whether it was good or bad.

It was at that point when a young woman just so happened to have been out on her daily run through town. Even though she was only four feet and eleven inches tall and weighed one-hundred-twenty pounds at the most, she still continued to show that awesome resilient spirit of hers. It never mattered how small she was, her heart was triple her size. She was always very compassionate and never hesitated to help out a person or an animal in need.

That very woman noticed a flash of a mass in the sky above her, just within her eyesight. _Huh? _Her first instinct was to think that it was an air craft of some sort. It wasn't so uncommon to witness an airplane or a helicopter soaring over the land. She changed her mind within a split second when she realized that it looked way too weird to be an aircraft. "EEEK, what the heck?!"

Suddenly, with startling revelation, she noticed that the shadow closed in on her and quickly grew into some color. She didn't know what to do and so she just held her arms out towards the sky. Blonde hair, thick eyelashes, pale skin, a royal blue military suit with a little trinket or two attached to it, brown military boots and a sword in its sheath flashed before her.

The person, Wolfram, unknown to the world he had just emerged, tumbled into the young woman's arms at such a speed that it knocked her off her feet. Her stomach did a swoop upward and her heart did a swoop downward. It wasn't fear because she felt perfectly content and she had way too many encounters with death. It was thrill because she felt as if she were on a nice rollercoaster ride.

Her back smacked the black topped road, her teeth rattling as a painful shock made its way through her body. When she heard the racket of a muffler not bent or had been home made and music that blared, she didn't give herself time to lie there in pain.

She moved the person slightly further down her body to her lower stomach so that she could free herself just enough to sit up using her elbows. As soon as she sat up, she slipped her arms through the person's arms, stood and dragged him off into the grass on the side of the road.

The truck sped pass as she helped the person into a standing position with his weight supported with her body. "Oh boy, daddy's gonna wonder about this," she mumbled to herself with a sigh and an eye roll. _How on earth am I going to explain this to him?! _She recited inside her mind, _Oh, hi, well, you see, this person…he just…kinda…ya know…came…from…the…sky…? _As if she had already spoken those very same words aloud to her father, she made a face and rapidly shook her head from side to side. _Bleh, nice try! He won't buy it._

Wolfram groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His stomach flipped and he paled. _What is this? _He couldn't figure out why he felt like he could throw up any second. Sweat drenched his body and it was difficult to breathe, as if the heat itself was pushing down on him.

The young woman felt a rush of relief, for she had no idea how she would get the person up the yard long driveway all on her own. He wasn't chubby, but he was too heavy for her to actually even half way carry him along. "Oh, you're awake? I'm sorry, but you're too heavy for me to even half way carry you along. Are you able to stand and walk on your own?" For a moment, she stared at nothing in particular in the distance in front of her, her face stricken with worry that she wouldn't be of any use to the person beside her, leaning on her left.

"Yeah." The person spoke in a cocky manner. Nothing personal, he was like that with everyone.

The young woman loosened her grip on him and he leaned off of her and stood beside her. Blue eyes met green eyes and remained that way for a moment as they searched for answers to so many questions. "So, mind telling me who you are and what you're doing here," the young woman finally asked.

He hesitated for a moment or two, wondering if he should trust this woman. _She's a stranger and I'm in a very strange world. _He wondered if she could be one of those humans who absolutely despised the demon tribe. "You go first," he finally decided.

The young woman sighed. "Okay, well, my name is Fleur Couer." She loved her name. It was pretty and she had a thing for flowers, butterflies and dragonflies.

He realized he really had no choice in the matter and for the moment, he saw no evil in the young woman. "My name is Wolfram von Bielefelt." His words hung in the air around him and Fleur in a pregnant pause.

Fleur's small pink lips parted in an o and she pointed her right index finger in Wolfram's direction. Waving that very same arm, she squalled in excitement, awe and maybe even a little bit of jealousy, "Hey, wait just a cod pickin' second! A-Aren't you…like…a prince or something?!" _Oh my, I absolutely must be dreaming!_

Wolfram grinned, flipped his blonde hair out of his eyes and released a chuckle. "Well, I guess you could say that. I mean, I am a part of royalty lineage." _What a weird creature. _

Fleur pinched herself hard. "Huh? I can feel pain in this dream?" She smacked herself with the palms of her hands, one on each cheek, and then she pulled at her cheeks, squeezing them between the tips of her fingers. She even turned around and began to walk away.

"Ahem! I'm still here," Wolfram called out to her.

She stopped, turned around and walked the few steps back to him. "Oh, forgive my rude behavior!"

"What are you up to," a voice called out. Her father stood there at the edge of the highest portion of the driveway just before it flattened out where the vehicles were parked. The tall, thin man stared down at her. _I could have sworn I told her this morning to unload and reload the dishwasher!_

Fleur glanced at him out of the corners of her eyes. Her father just absolutely made her squirm. He had no mercy at all when it came to his daughter. If she thought she was sweating a lot before, she was really sweating under the pressure created by her very own father. She ever so slightly nudged the person who fell from the sky in the side with her elbow.

Wolfram looked at her for a moment. _I should say something. I mean, she helped me after all. _He approached the man with confidence. "Sir. I must apologize for the intrusion. I'm Wolfram von Bielefelt…f-from…England! Yeah, that's right, from England! I'm a…a…" He couldn't come up with anything. Heat rose up his neck and into his face. "I'm her husband."

Fleur about fell flat on her face right then and there and she had the impulse to run off for a bit just simply to think about her current situation. _Could he have come up with anything better?!_

Her father glared at them. "When was this decided?" _I've never even seen this boy before, let alone spoke to him. How did Fleur get to know him? How long has she even known him? _

The young woman gulped and she stood there frozen on the spot. It was such a wonder her parents had such influence on her. People her own age, both genders, told their parents exactly what they thought and why. "U-Um, dad," she squeaked.

Wolfram still buzzed with the shock of what had tumbled out of his mouth without warning. _I don't even know where I am! _Mentally, he kicked himself in the rear and scolded himself.

Fleur's father continued to glare at them, no sign of stopping anytime soon. "Just what on earth were you thinking, Fleur?!"

Fleur could only stand there and tremble while making weird sounds. She may as well have been a robot that had lost control and was broken from the inside out. She sure behaved like one.

Wolfram quickly grew tired of a daughter who just couldn't stand there and confidently fabricate a story to satisfy her father and a father who wouldn't let off his daughter. With a frustrated sigh, he walked over towards Fleur, stopped and stood beside her and took her hand in his. "I apologize for the short notice, sir!"

Fleur leaned close to the ear nearest her and shielded her lips with her free hand. "Hey. What about the wedding band? Won't he notice," she whispered. With that, her arm fell and her hand bounced against her side.

"Just follow my lead," he mumbled, barely opening his mouth. He had no idea why he was doing what he was doing and he thought about his fiancé. _Wouldn't I be the one flirting this time? Wouldn't Yuuri get upset with me?_

"Oh. Okay." She nodded, her blonde bob bouncing about on her head. Her small, pink lips turned heavenward into a smile as she closed her eyes against the soothing wind.

Wolfram leaned closer to her and lightly placed his lips upon hers. All the while, he considered the good he was doing by doing what he was doing. _Maybe she's not so innocent. Even so, I really don't think she's evil. I mean, there is always a very slight chance, but I can't just leave things as they are. She will get into trouble and possibly because of me._

Fleur gasped and her eyelids shot up. Heat rushed from her neck and into her face. She struggled not to bite his soft lips as her own lips formed an awkward position and she fought off the urge to ask him just what on earth was he doing.

Wolfram noticed and nudged her toes with the tip of his boot. Just as she was about to question why he did that, he grunted and shook his head ever so slightly.


	2. Chapter Two: Where On Earth Has Wolfram

Disclaimer: I don't own _Kyo Kara Maoh_.

**Wonderful Wonder World**

~ Chapter Two: Where On Earth Has Wolfram Gone ~

The navy blue heavens were dotted with the sparkles of stars and a brilliant full moon lit the land with its silvery glow of light. Yuuri, freshly showered, black strands of hair still dripping wet, plopped himself onto his bed with a satisfied and sleepy sigh. He laid down flat on his back and stared at the thin, dark blue colored bed canopy and pass it at the ceiling.

Yuuri finally started to realize that it was just way too quiet for his comfort. At first, he couldn't quite place his finger on it, but then he realized with startling discovery that he hadn't seen or spoken to Wolfram all day.

As if right on cue, Gunter burst through the bedroom door. "Hey! I can't find Little Lord Brat!" He first noticed Wolfram's disappearance a few hours or so ago and started to search high and low for him in every single nook and cranny inside and outside the castle and its grounds. _This is very unusual not to see that boy at least once during the day or at least hear his obnoxious voice._

A very frightened Greta rushed into the bedroom, brownish-reddish colored eyes wide, tears brimming the rims. She had been wondering curiously throughout the hallways of the castle in search for Wolfram. When she could not find him anywhere or hear his voice, she had begun to panic. "Oh no, papa!" Wolfram was her beloved papa, well one of them, Yuuri was the other. The two had decided to legally adopt her. Before that, she was a lonely, neglected child on the brink of total destruction. She had almost murdered the demon king of the very chaotic world where she lived. It was the very person she had almost murdered that was the first to forgive and then his fiancé followed suit.

Yuuri sat up and looked directly at the two. He concentrated his thoughts on where Wolfram could have gone off to, but nothing really stuck out to him. He normally could just kind of halfway guess where his better half had gone. It wasn't rocket science. "Hmmm…What do you think we ought to do, Gunter?"

The tall, skinny man shook his head full of beautiful, silky, long pastel blonde hair, so blonde that it was white and so white that it was silver. "Well, I-I don't know, Your Highness." He hadn't the slightest clue as to where Wolfram could have gone off to. It was extremely rare that he even so much as possessed a hint of where Wolfram ever went.

Conrart calmly emerged from the dark hallway and entered into Yuuri's bedroom. He instantly met Yuuri's gaze and held it with a lukewarm sort of calmness. It was the sort of calmness that one would describe as not particularly disturbing, but maybe causing just a little bit of 'Why is he so calm in a situation such as this? I guess I should be just as calm as him. Maybe he knows something more than myself.' "Yuuri, Wolfram isn't in this world at the moment." How did he know that? Well, as it just so turned out, his heart was so connected to both Yuuri and Wolfram that it turned into a sixth sense instinct. He had fallen asleep in his own bedroom a little while ago while reading a book and he had been awakened by the oddest dream about Wolfram.

Anissina von Karbelnikoff rushed out of the hallway and into the bedroom, eyebrows raised in confusion and suspicion. "Your Highness, it's Wolfram! I created some tracking devices and I had Nicola sew each one into many of his clothes." She had a knack for inventing things, whether they worked or not.

Yuuri continued to sit on his bed as he stared at everyone with large, black eyes, overwhelmed with all the people in his bedroom all at once. He didn't know what to think. His gazed turned directly to Conrart. "Okay. Conrart, you go first. Tell me about your dream."

The man nodded. "Yes, well, Wolfram somehow got himself sucked into another world. I don't think we have any reason to worry just yet. He seems to be in very capable hands at the moment." He stopped talking and just stood there and stared deep into the expression in Yuuri's black eyes.

Yuuri nodded and turned his gaze towards Anissina. "Your turn."

The red head woman grinned. "Okay, so, Wolfram is in a world known as Modern Human Earth. Its name describes the world exactly. It is a world with the latest of technology and Wolfram is the only one from the demon tribe who is over there. There is both chaos and calm. The planet is called Earth and it is in the Milkyway Galaxy."

Yuuri gasped and his eyes widened. "Wait, you mean my world?!"

The woman shook her head. "No, not exactly. Remember, I just said that Wolfram is the only demon tribe member present. Your world has a mix of both humans and demon tribe members, but no one really knows who is who. Not only that, but I think the time period is a year or so in the future."

"So, he's okay, but not here in this world in this time period. Like what happens with me when I'm near water and The Great One and his little helpers help out, he got sucked into another world." He looked amongst the grown ups in front of him. "Do you think…Perhaps Wolfram was…well, you know…called out on a mission or something?"

Anissina had a concentrated expression. "Quite possibly, but I couldn't say for sure." She looked towards Conrart. "Make sure you keep an eye on him."

Conrart nodded with a sigh. "I don't suppose Gwendal is aware of this."

Gunter rattled off just what he remembered Gwendal had told him a day or so ago. "Actually, I think he is out of town on business at the moment." Neither him or Gwendal knew when he was to return. It would be another day or so at best. If worse came to worse, it would be weeks and maybe even months. It all depended on very tricky business with the surrounding countries. Gwendal von Voltaire tended to affairs Yuuri didn't understand.

Yuuri and Conrart burst through the doors of the 'priestess cave' or the 'priestess territory', the place where the two priestesses who worked for The Great One did much of their work. Gunter stayed behind in the castle to look after Greta.

"Ulrike, Ondine! We need your help!" Yuuri rushed towards the two ladies. _Wolfram needs to be brought back here. _The peace loving king had no intentions to try and take over the world where Wolfram had been sucked into like others would. Just because Wolfram had been sucked into another world didn't mean he had to go into a deep-set revenge mode. Even if Wolfram was in danger, violence would only cause more violence. The thing was, all he wanted was to get Wolfram back by his side. Without him, it just felt as if he had been sucked into a world of his own. Wolfram was his stubborn, tempered best friend, fiancé or not.

Ulrike looked at the two men before her and nodded. "Yes, I've witnessed it in a different sense. I wasn't actually there, but I may as well have been."

Ondine gave Ulrike a determined look. "Wolfram is all right for now, but he won't be if you two don't bring him back to this world. In the world known as Modern Human Earth, or MHE for short, it is known from past experiences that those from the demon tribe turn into malicious entities. This means that only you, Yuuri, are able to be in this kind of world and be just fine. As for Conrart, anything is possible. Gwendal, Gunter and Greta are absolutely out of the question here."

Conrart gave the three a determined look. "I'm going." He didn't worry so much about his well being as he did Yuuri's and Wolfram's. He knew full well that he just might become possessed by some malicious entity and end up losing his life or a part of himself.

Yuuri knew he should have been used to it by then, but he still just couldn't allow Conrart to risk his life or sanity like he was just about to do. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Conrart didn't want to leave Yuuri to the task alone. "There is no telling what or who you will encounter. I cannot let you go alone."

Yuuri sighed and slouched in defeat. "It's no use trying to reason with you. Fine then, you can come, but only on the condition that you absolutely promise not to overwhelm yourself."

Conrart smiled at him.


	3. Chapter Three: Strange New World

Disclaimer: I don't own _Kyo Kara Maoh_.

**Wonderful Wonder World**

~ Chapter Three: Strange New World ~

Conrart and Yuuri set out on a journey amongst the humans of the world that was just introduced. With Yuuri's poor luck, he tumbled from the sky at break-neck speed and landed with a plop in a creek that had been filled up with water due to a heavy downpour. However, with Conrart's awesome luck, he hand somehow managed to land in a tree at the very edge of the creek.

The man, as if he were not human at all or not part human part demon but instead full blooded cat, swung his hard muscled body from high branch to lower branch. "Yuuri, are you alright?!" If he were a kid on the playground, he definitely wouldn't be the one to get hurt on the monkey bars or the jungle gym. Maybe in his recent past life he was a male gymnastics Olympian or something. Was that even possible?

Yuuri's head popped up in the water. "Ew, didn't frogs poop in here," he whined like the big baby he could sometimes be. Morgif was an excellent example. "Aw man, do I have to get nekid," he had whined. "Ah, his face, his face," he had screamed like a terrified little girl. "He bit my finger," he had screeched.

With that reaction, Conrart knew for a fact that Yuuri was okay and he couldn't help but to chuckle as he flipped from the last branch and landed on the grassy lawn below like an expert gymnast.

Yuuri, his clothes heavy with the water that soaked all the way through to his very bones, swam his way towards the edge of the creek. When he began to climb out of the creek and towards Conrart, he found the mud to be very soft and he lost his grip often.

As Yuuri neared the top, Conrart held out a hand to him. Yuuri took his hand and he pulled him up beside him. "So, if this world is so new and unfamiliar, well then, how is there even information about it," Yuuri asked as soon as he was able to open his mouth. The question poked at him.

Conrart replied in the simple manner. "Yuuri, this world is only unfamiliar to some groups of people because it was discovered within the past four or five years and there is still so much to learn about it."

Suddenly, a junky truck barreled towards them. The person inside the driver seat honked the horn obnoxiously. "Hey, you two idiots! Get out of the road!" The man glared at them. He had a hairy face and his head was practically bald. He looked meaty, as if he worked on a farm.

Yuuri and Conrart stepped out of the way just in time. Both stared dumbly as the junky truck whizzed on by, the man's middle finger in the air, directed at them.

When the junky truck had passed by and zoomed away from them along the road and the world went silent again, they noticed a young woman standing at the end of a driveway, head lowered and fists clenched. "GRRRR…" Eyes squeezed tightly shut, she lifted her head and flung her arms, clenched fists in the air. "YOU JERK!" She opened her eyes and stomped her way towards the mailbox just across the road. She stopped in front of the mailbox, opened it, grabbed the mail and then slammed the little door shut.

It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't alone. When she finally realized it, her entire face turned crimson as her irritation snuffed out like a candle and she had a mind to just run away. "E-Eh, um…" It was too late because they had already seen her and heard her voice. At that moment was when she squirmed.

Yuuri smiled at the young woman as he raised his right hand and gave a little wave. "Hi there." _Well, we may as well start somewhere. _He had no idea where to start looking for Wolfram, but he couldn't just randomly start walking through the woods calling for him.

Conrart stared at the woman with suspicion. It was difficult to trust people in a world where he had never actually visited and he somehow had an idea of just what sorts of people existed.

The young woman sighed as she approached the two. "Ignore that moron. He has been warned time and time again not to go that fast along this road. He does what he wants anyway." She held out her hand to Yuuri. "Hi. My name is Fleur Couer."

Yuuri took her hand and gave it a firm shake. "I'm Yuuri Shibuya and the guy with me is Conrart Weller." He paused for a second before adding, "Do you know anyone by the name of Wolfram von Bielefelt?"

Fleur thought it was a crazy coincidence that she would meet two people associated with the guy that had fallen from the sky a little while ago. "Well, actually, it just so turns out that I have a Wolfram von Bielefelt in my house right now. He doesn't seem to be feeling very well, so…" She had a hunch. "Say, did you two also fall from the sky?"

Fleur's father stomped around outside the house, glaring at the rocks in the driveway as if they were his mortal enemy. He had his moments where he was a total ogre, that moment being one of them. "Fleur, where on earth did you go off to now?!"

Fleur gulped. "Uh-oh." Then she released a groan as she spun around, her back to Yuuri and Conrart. "You can come along if you want, but I have to go and tend to some things," she added gloomily as she sluggishly started to walk up the driveway. _I really don't feel up to chores right now._

Her dad went back inside and that was when Fleur noticed her younger sister, Naomi, with a triumphant expression as she stared down the driveway at her. _That little brat! She must've told on me. _"Alright, that's it! Naomi, I'm telling mom and dad all the dirty little words you've said to me!" If her little sis got her into trouble, she would get her little sis into trouble as well.

Fleur lead Yuuri and Conrart into the garage, ignoring her sister as she yelled something at her, something about bringing in boys to the house or something. She went inside, Yuuri and Conrart following behind her, leaving her little sister to deal with her untriumphant attempt at stirring up drama. It usually went like Naomi would say or do something rude to Fleur and then Fleur would aggravate or tease her back and then Naomi would tell on Fleur and then Fleur would tell the whole truth and then Fleur would be the one to get into trouble and Naomi would get off with a simple reprimand.

"Hey, dad! We have more visitors," Fleur called out, not really caring whether or not her dad heard her and agreed or disagreed. She didn't mean to behave like such a rebel child, but her family could really press her buttons at times. All the times she just simply wished to be left alone to read or play around on her laptop, someone would always be calling her name and then telling her to do something.

The very first thing Conrart noticed upon entering the house was the intimidating looking deer heads mounted on the wall in the large room in front of him. He wasn't so intimidated, but he could picture someone else who might be.

"Oh, those? Well, you see…my dad hunts," Fleur told Conrart without even so much as looking in his direction. For some reason or another, she could just feel his gaze burn through the longer he stared at the deer mounted on the wall. She could tell that he wasn't used to stuff like that.

Fleur dove through Yuuri and Conrart into the utility room. She opened the washer and then flipped the lid to the dirty clothes basket up. She grabbed armfuls of dirty clothes and loaded them into the washer. Not looking at them, but instead at what she was doing, she told them, "You two can sit on the couch for now. I'm so sorry. I know I'm not being a very good host, just leading you two into the doorway of my home and then leaving you to your own devices. I'm just very busy right now. If you want something to eat or drink, just help yourselves."

Yuuri gave Conrart a little pushed into the direction of the big living room. "You go on ahead of me." He then turned to Fleur. "Mind if I help?"

Fleur couldn't help but to blush a deep red. _Gyaaaah, a stranger…touching my family's dirty underwear! _"No thanks. I've got it covered." It felt awkward and embarrassing, the simple idea of another boy, a stranger at that, touching her mom, dad or sister's underwear. At first, she had to get over touching her father's underwear. She definitely couldn't allow a stranger to touch her family's underwear!

Without meaning to, she slammed the washer door shut. With a wince, she grabbed a packet of detergent, opened the small detergent door, placed the detergent inside and then shut it. She then turned the dial on the washer and pressed the start button.

Yuuri stepped aside with a goofy grin and motioned for her to go on ahead of him. "Ladies first." He could be counted on to be a gentleman, despite his age. Normally, teenage boys ate a lot, didn't know the difference between intrusion and backing off and behaved as if still children. Most teenage boys spun the tires on an old, junky truck just simply to impress the girls. Well, Yuuri wasn't at all like most teenage boys. In fact, he behaved more as if he were already an adult.

Fleur felt a rush of heat and she lowered her head shyly and mumbled, "Um, thank you." What a person normally meant by 'turned on' was something every bit sexual. However, in a possibly very rare case, 'turned on' meant to Fleur at that very moment that she could feel a very pleasing sensation all throughout her body. If Yuuri had been extremely rude to her, she would have felt really upset and maybe she would even have slapped him.

Wolfram impatiently emerged from the smaller of the two living rooms, stomping through the foyer, the dinning room and then finally the kitchen. "Hey, woman! Get over here!" He had been placed to go and take a nap. Apparently, he just simply couldn't sleep.

Fleur struggled to suppress a groan as she moved from the tiny hallway and into the big living room. _Good gosh, Wolfram hasn't even been here an hour and he's already really starting to grate on my nerves! _

Yuuri gave Wolfram a dumb, happy look. "Wolfram!" He was glad to see him and that he was alright. _Um, so Wolfram has been found…now what? _A bad feeling suddenly gobbled him whole and his eyes widened as he gasped. His entire face paled several shades whiter than his normal complexion and he began to break out into a cold sweat. He collapsed onto the arm of the couch, rolling over it and onto the cushions.

Conrart quickly reached out for him, steadying him and keeping him from falling onto his head on the wood floor. He stared down into his face in concern. "Yuuri, what's wrong?" _Something's not right. _He, too, felt it, but he was not as thrown off his feet as Yuuri.

Fleur started to take off his shoes, placing them beside the couch. Her face held a tense expression. "Is he human," she asked Conrart in almost a whisper.

Conrart, surprised, gasped and his eyes widened. _What does she know about us? _He wondered whether she was friend or foe and whether or not she had traveled to their world at some point in time. She did look somewhat familiar. Even her voice was vaguely familiar. "Who exactly are you," he asked the young woman.

Jealous Wolfram glared at the young woman as he stomped up to her. "Hey you, leave my Yuuri alone!" Oh, wow, was steam actually coming out of every single opening in his body?! For someone with great imagination, it looked to be so.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. _Jeez, all worked up over something so stupid. _"Excuse me, but Yuuri is a person of his own. You don't own him." If it was up to her, should would strap Wolfram to the couch in the small living room and duck tape his mouth shut. Gosh, he was such an obnoxious brat!

Conrart continued to examine the young woman. _I swear, I think I've seen her somewhere before. Oh, and that voice… _"Hmmm…" He couldn't put a finger on it, but he certainly did try.

Fleur noticed Conrart staring at her and she immediately crossed her arms over her chest and hung back. "What is it? Can you please stop staring at me?" Her cheeks blazed red and felt heated. She wiggled under his gaze and glared at him. _What is this dude's problem?!_

As if he hadn't heard her or seen how uncomfortable she was, he continued to stare at her with such intensity, struggling to find out where he had seen her before. Memories scattered amongst his brain as he tried to pick through them.

It was at that very moment when she decided to kick him hard in his most sensitive area with her black high heels still on her feet. With that, she turned her back to him and stormed off, jaw tight, fists clenched. Yeah, she thought she recognized him and now she felt sure of it. The chains on the door inside her heart started to crack in places. _That moron!_

It felt as if he had been kicked in that exact same spot before, except that maybe he had totally deserved it at that time. This time he considered it a misunderstanding. He was so taken aback by the fact that he had possibly met her before. "Ouch. She sure packs a powerful kick."

Yuuri stared from him to the direction Fleur had gone. He did that several times, his jaw slack with surprised confusion. "Um, hey, Conrart?" That was when he noticed the expression on his face and it made a little sense to him.

Conrart had a warm expression on his face. "Fleur." A memory of her flashed through his mind and he thought, _Is this the same Fleur I met that day? Wow, she sure has changed a lot! _The Fleur he met while on her vacation in the demon world was a totally different person compared to the one at present.

Wolfram stared at Conrart in confusion. "What's with you?"

"I know this woman. I have met her before. She was on vacation with her parents in the demon world a long time ago." It pleased him so much to remember her.


	4. Chapter Four: A Familiar Voice

Disclaimer: I don't own _Kyo Kara Maoh_.

**Wonderful Wonder World**

~ Chapter Four: A Familiar Voice ~

Later that night, after everyone had gotten settled into bed, Conrart knocked at Fleur's bedroom door. "Do you mind if I come in? I really want to talk to you." He wanted to confirm that it was her. In his memories, her blonde hair was brownish blonde and was long and thick and her eyes were blue and had a mischievous sparkle to them. He remembered her face to be still somewhat rounded from baby fat and she was chubby. He never knew her to play any sport ever and he knew her to be creative.

As soon as she heard his voice, she gasped, eyes widening. _Eeek, oh no, what do I do?! _"Um, sure," she said hesitantly, sitting up on her bed and pulling her blanket tight around her. She wanted to talk with him, too. She had known all along as to why he was there, but wasn't sure, or maybe she didn't want to believe it. Maybe she wanted to believe he was there to visit her.

Conrart opened the door, entered the bedroom and then shut the door quietly behind him. "I realize who you are now." He approached the bed, the wood floor complaining beneath his bare feet. He sat down on the bed beside her. _I didn't recognize her at first. She looks and behaves so differently now. _It was as if he had seen her one day and that one day she was so tiny and very quiet at times and very bratty at other times and he presently saw her as still very tiny, but way more mature. Not only that, but he noticed that her hair was blonde and had been cut short!

Fleur scooted away from him and closer to the wall, scared the blanket would fall at any second and reveal to him her bra and underwear. Her heart pounded and she could feel sweat slide along her flesh. Heat rose to her cheeks and she shivered ever so slightly. It would embarrass her for him to witness her in her bra and underwear. "S-So," she managed to say to him.

He looked at her with a warm smile. "Do you remember me?" He hoped with all his heart that she had indeed remembered him. However, he knew better. It was more than five years ago when they first met and they had only hung out together for a couple of months before she had to return home.

She nodded and sadness crept its way into her eyes. "Yes, I do. I just didn't say anything because I thought that maybe you didn't remember me. Sometimes it's just easier not to say, 'Hello, I know you. You're Conrart from the demon world.'" _Darn you, Conrart! Why'd you have to…go and…?! _The chains on the door in her heart broke and the door swung open.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh, really? Why is that?" Well, he wasn't exactly expecting her to smile, squeal his name and then hug him. If anything, he expected her to greet him with indifference or something. The reaction he got was totally unexpected. They had been apart for more than five years after all.

She shrugged, trying to shield herself from him as tears began to form. "I don't know, really. I mean, is it that important?" _Ah, curses! Why did this have to happen?! _She had shut away all of her emotions towards him for so long. Now that they were running around free, she had no idea how to handle it.

He reached over towards her and gently moved her short, blonde hair out of her eyes. Her hair was soft and silky, just as he had remembered it to be. "Why don't you consider it that important?" He was getting the feeling that she didn't want him there for one reason or another.

She smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me, you fool! Aren't you here to bring your buddy, Wolfram, back with you to the demon world?" She wasn't really offended by his fingertips making contact with her hair. It was something else entirely. _He is either fully human or just half human. Either way, it's impossible for us. Not only that, but…I'm seeing someone else…even though… _Memories of the other day ripped through her mind like a knife slicing into her very soul. What she had endured that day and every single time she was with this guy not Conrart was getting to be more than she could handle. However, she couldn't just break up with the guy and start dating Conrart. Not only would it make her look slutty and Conrart look like the poor guy having to deal with a slut, her current boyfriend would go after Conrart, creating even more trouble.

He picked up on her distress signals, but had no idea how to bring it up without upsetting her even more. Ah, he was such an idiot! No wonder he didn't have a girlfriend. He was way too much of a military man who had zero luck with the opposite gender. The only other lady he had ever had feelings for, romantic or not, was Julia, whom was obviously dead and had been dead for some time. Anyway, she was supposed to be marrying some other guy that was not him. "That was the original plan."

The tears streamed down her cheeks. "Well, you've found him. Now, please, take him and leave!" _It's not fair to torture me anymore than need be! _She just wanted him, Yuuri and Wolfram out of her life as soon as possible. It wasn't because she hated them. It was the fact that she could never ever fall in love with Conrart or be friends with Yuuri or Wolfram. How could she when she lived in a totally different world from them? How could she when she was in a pathetic relationship with someone else?

Conrart sounded as carefree as possible. "Why the rush?" He wanted to remain by her side as long as he possibly could. She was just too cute to ignore.

She finally looked up at him, slipped her arms out from under the blanket and shoved the palms of her hands against his chest, trying to shove him off the bed and onto the floor. "I swear, you're such an idiot! You don't belong here! Do you know what will happen to you if you stay here for very long?!" She no longer cared if the blanket fell and revealed her bra and underwear. There were bigger things to worry about.

Of course, Conrart, being a typical male, took a couple of seconds to look away. He had gotten a pleasant eyeful, though. "I'm well aware." His voice had remained calm throughout the whole ordeal.

"Hrrrrgh…why won't you fall over?!" It frustrated her that he remained solid and unmoving. In fact, it really grated on her nerves! It wasn't that he was heavy with fat. Not a single piece of fat existed on his body. It was all firm muscle. Her arms started to shake under the pressure.

Conrart looked at her, noticing how fragile she looked, and gently grabbed her short, skinny arms with his large hands. "I won't apologize for being here, Fleur. If I do, well then, what's the point?"

She stopped trying to shove him off the bed and her arms went slack. "Why," she whispered, her voice trembling.

His hands slid down along her arms until they were at her small hands. He held her small, soft hands, noticing a bump on the inside of her right index finger and another on her right thumb. He also noticed that the right side of her right hand adorned a lovely grey smudge. "If at all possible, I would like for you to come with us. You can bring your art if you wish."

She just had to laugh at what he had just said. "Okay, now you're just talking crazy!" _Me? Go to the demon world? _It was a nice day dream, but it could only remain just that, a day dream, and nothing more. She couldn't live in a dream-like life. It had been some time ago when she had finally learned to throw away her rose colored glasses. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't run away with Conrart and the others. What if they all got into some sort of very serious trouble? It would be all her fault.

Conrart stared deep into her eyes and saw the reflection of her heart. "I really, really like you." It felt as if he was drunk, or feverish, or on drugs, or maybe someone was playing around with magic and had cast a spell upon his heart. Normally, what he was doing wasn't his style, but then again, he hadn't had many opportunities. Sure, it was scary and confusing and even a little bit frustrating, but nothing ever really came about all that easily. He had to fight for it. He had to hold on tightly and not let go.

Fleur felt as if she had fought way too much for all of her hopes and dreams. If she decided to become lazy, she would remain where she was and with whom she was dating. That didn't sound so bad, but then again, it sounded miserable. Would all of her efforts be for naught? Why even so much as try when it all could possibly be ripped out from under her? Conrart could turn out to be some perverted jerk. He could die. The demon world could turn out to be more than she could handle. Someone could always search for her, find her and then force her to go back home.

Conrart could see the hesitation in her expression and he took a wild guess at what was bothering her. "You don't have to worry about the 'what ifs'. Love has the power to overcome fear. Love can do what seems so impossible." He surprised himself with what he had just said. He surprised himself even more when he leaned in closer to her and lightly touched his lips upon hers.

"YUCK!" It was Wolfram, pulling a grossed out face, and how long he had been standing there in the open doorway was beyond the two occupants of the bed. Come to think of it, they had never even heard the door open.

The two pulled apart, startled, and then Fleur glared daggers at Wolfram while Conrart released a nervous chuckle. Funny, they both could have sworn Wolfram and Yuuri were supposed to be in bed.

"Wolfram, I thought I told you not to bother them!" Yuuri rushed up to the blonde, out of breath from struggling to stop him.

Anger burned in Fleur's eyes and her entire body trembled. If she continued to grind her teeth like she was, she was pretty sure she would carve plateau after plateau in her teeth and if she kept up the clenched jaw, she was sure that her mouth would be stuck that way. However, at that moment, her anger boiled up inside her and she could've cared less. "WOLFRAM," she screeched as she leapt up out of her bed and flung herself towards him.

Wolfram tried to dodge out of the way, but Fleur somehow managed to snag him by the back collar of his night gown and she held him tightly in place. "WHAT DID YOU SEE," she screeched at him.

He had a mind to tell her that he saw pineapples, but then he thought better of it because he knew that he might not leave the bedroom in one piece. He just shook his head. "N-Nothing, I swear!"

"Liar!" She jiggled him harshly. If she could've had any superpower at all, she would've wanted the superpower that erased a person's memory. It rattled her nerves just knowing that Wolfram saw her in her bra and underwear.

"Good gosh, Fleur, shut up!" Her little sister entered the room, rubbing her eyes sleepily. As soon as she realized that there were three boys present and her older sister was in her bra and underwear, she turned around and then sped into their parents' bedroom.

"Oh no," Fleur groaned. She knew what was coming next and she didn't want to hear a full on lecture about being a respectable young lady. _That brat!_

Wolfram yanked himself loose and ran off while Fleur was distracted. He was scared of her, which being scared of any woman at all was a first for him. _She could've torn me to pieces just now! _

"Get back here right now, Wolfram! I'm not finished with you yet!" She seethed and one could practically fry eggs on the very top of her head. She hadn't finished what it was that she planned for him. It was the devices a young woman could always count on to torment the opposite gender.

"Fleur, just what on earth are you doing?" It was her father as he entered her bedroom. That wasn't the first and probably wouldn't be the last time he would have to correct her for having men in her bedroom. Why, it was the most irresponsible thing he had ever witnessed his older daughter do!

Fleur frantically searched for an escape. She never liked one of her parents' lectures. "Daddy, please, not right now!" _Seriously, my little sister is just so much trouble! _How on earth could she make her daddy believe that it wasn't her fault that time?!

Her father glared daggers at her, making her whither. "Fleur, you're grounded!" He held out his hand to her. "Hand over the car keys right now!" The car was what she used the most and so he considered it a very suitable punishment and she enjoyed going places in it.

"Dad," Fleur pleaded.

"Don't talk back to me!" His harsh glare turned onto Conrart and Yuuri. Good thing Wolfram was out of the bedroom and elsewhere in the house, probably back in the kids living room in his own makeshift bed on the couch. "Neither of you should be here at this hour. Leave immediately and never return."

Tears gathered in the rims of her eyes. Her dad wasn't listening to her at all and he was every bit notorious for that. That always frustrated her. _You know what? I don't care anymore. _It shoved her over the edge and she turned to Conrart. "I choose to leave this world with you."

"You're lucky your mom's not home right now!" Apparently, his wife had been out of town since the start of the week and it neared the end of the week. A man trying to take care of two girls was something of a feat.

"Well, at least someone listens to me!" If one had brilliant imagination, one would say that she breathed fire. It hurt her deeply that her very own parents would listen more to her little sister, who she adored despite the fact that she got on her very last nerve, than to her. What about her wishes? Whatever happened to her wellbeing? Was her little sister the favorite?

At that moment, her cell phone went off. She walked up to her desk, grabbed it and tossed it in her father's direction. "Here, mom can have her stupid phone back!" _I won't need it where I'm going anyway._


	5. Chapter Five: Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own _Kyo Kara Maoh_.

**Wonderful Wonder World**

~ Chapter Five: Arrival ~

Fleur stepped towards her desk, eyes landing on her dragonfly Coach glasses. Ever so gently, she picked them up with both hands. She then allowed them to jingle from her right hand as she cupped her left hand under her chin in consideration. "Hmmm…" She turned around and looked in Conrart's direction. "So…how do you suppose we return to your world?" _Either way, I'll need at least my glasses, a glasses case and my medication. I don't have to bring along my contacts if it'll be that much more difficult to transport them._

Even though it wasn't all Fleur's fault and most of the blame was to be put on her father for being so merciless when dealing with a young woman, Conrart felt like such a kidnapper. The young woman he had encountered sometime ago and had not even spent a month with her let alone a year or more...Oh boy, what had he just done?! He placed a gentle, but firm hand upon her father's shoulder. "Please, allow me to-" _I really need to try and calm everyone._

The man shrugged him off with what would usually be a withering glare to Gunter or Yuuri or anyone with less of the ability to stand firm under such pressure. "Don't you think you've done enough already?!" _This guy has some nerve!_

Conrart looked pained. _Has he forgotten me? _It bothered him somewhat that the man couldn't even so much as remember him as someone he had at least met before. Well, it wasn't as if they had been best buddies. It should've been expected, but still…

The young woman glared at her father. "Oh? You're still here?" _Jeez, what's with him?! _She may as well have been standing outside within the deep south of the United States of America at noon with boots, pants, long sleeves, a heavy jacket, a hat and a pair of gloves meant for cold weather. If she didn't go somewhere and be on her own, the bomb inside her would explode and all of her insides would be all over the bedroom.

Her father looked hurt. "Well, you know what this means, don't you?" He was referring to the fact that she wouldn't have medical insurance or car insurance. He didn't have to provide it all for her. In fact, he could've just tossed her out onto the streets. Basically, it was as if his older daughter had wanted just that.

She approached the plastic drawer set, glasses still in hand. "Yes, daddy dearest and I'm fully prepared!" She dropped down onto her knees, reached for the top clear drawer, grabbed the small lip at the top center and pulled towards her. _Now where is my glasses case? _She dug around inside the drawer until she discovered a plain, red, light metal case.

Conrart grinned nervously. "Are you sure about this?" He watched her close the drawer, open the case, take out a pair of sunglasses, put them on top of the set of drawers, put her glasses inside the case and then shut it.

With a sigh, she stood and looked at her father, case in her right hand. "Look, don't get me wrong. I totally love my parents and I totally adore my younger sister, but what I really need right now is to be let go. I know I'm taking loads of risks and it seems like a choice that's made abruptly in one of those irrational, temperamental situations, but…" She stopped, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, sighing and shaking her head. "It's just too difficult to explain, but you know the lyrics to this one song, right? It's talking about how this woman can't see herself getting old and broken down from the strain of a life full of hard manual labor in the fields on a farm. This woman can't see herself constantly praying for the rain. If her dreams ran on gasoline and if her desires ran on tires, she'd be somewhere else. There is also a song that says that a woman got married and has kids. It talks about how she really doesn't want to leave, but she wonders if there is life out there somewhere."

Her father didn't want her to go, but he also didn't want her to hate him. "Okay, okay, I get it! Stop blabbing!" Inside his mind, he pictured his wife crying and glaring at him, accusing him of letting her go. _Oh, Fleur, your mother's not going to like this. _He then pictured inside his mind a very happy younger daughter. She had complained for quite sometime that her bedroom was way too small and that there was never enough space inside her bedroom closet.

Fleur was so happy that her heart could burst with all of her emotions. She threw herself at her father, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. "Phew! Thank you so, so much!"

He sighed in surrender and hugged her tightly against him as if protecting her from something horrible. "Promise me one thing." _I helped to raise this crazy girl. She can't be all that bad. _A memory of her early years in elementary school flashed inside his mind and he realized that time had flowed and she had grown up really quickly on him. She was no longer that same, goofy, long blonde haired, pigtailed little girl.

She felt herself enter her father's shoes even more than ever before. Of course, her father loved her dearly and he wanted nothing bad to happen to her. He only wanted her to be happy and successful. "Anything!"

"This is still your home even though you, your mother, your sister and I don't always get along. Please, don't forget that." No matter how much he wanted to sometimes and no matter how many times he wanted to, he still couldn't manage to cruelly toss her out onto the streets to fend for herself.

"I promise I won't!"

Her father stopped hugging her and gently patted the top of her head. "Good then. You're such a good child, yet so much trouble."

She approached the white Aeropostle bag with its black horizontal stripes that had been on the floor in front of her drawer set by the door for a few days. She knelt down and rummaged through the bag, pulling out a black folder with music sheets inside it and setting the entire thing on the wood floor to the left side of the bag. She then placed the glasses case with the glasses inside into the bag, grabbed the bag by its straps and stood.

She stepped in front of the open bedroom door and took one step out into the hallway. Turning to her right, she made her way along the hallway, pass the foyer and into the kitchen area. As soon as she entered the kitchen area, she turned left and took a few steps and then turned left again. She stood in front of her medication filled container, grabbed the entire thing and shoved it into her bag. Next, she stood on the tips of her toes as she reached for the plastic, black box on top of the fridge to her left. She grabbed the box, spilled its contents into her bag and placed the box onto the counter.

Wolfram stood in the middle of the kitchen, staring at her in confusion. "Um, what are you doing?" _She's preparing to leave? _He had his own set of suspicions. After all, he barely even knew the woman. It kind of gave him the creeps to witness someone so giddy.

Fleur smiled at him and couldn't help but to giggle like a little school girl who had been invited to a huge party. "Hey there, Wolfram. I'm going to be joining you guys for a while." She practically bounced with excitement. _I can't wait!_

Yuuri stood behind the blonde headed boy. "Wolfram, what are you doing?" He was nervous about Wolfram bothering the young woman. Somehow Wolfram had always managed to bring out the horrible in others. Whether he meant to or not, he still had that tendency.

Fleur walked toward the door to the garage. When she realized that no one followed her, she called as loud as she possibly could, "Come on, I'm ready to leave!" She wasn't the most patient of women.

Conrart rushed out of the bedroom, down the hall, pass the foyer and into the kitchen area. He had just made a promise to Fleur's father that he would protect her no matter what. He had both Fleur and Yuuri to protect.

He rushed pass Wolfram and Yuuri just as Fleur reached the door and opened it, stepping out into the garage. "Whoa, hold on there!" _Sheesh, what a troublesome, impatient person!_

Wolfram and Yuuri looked at each other, shrugged and followed Conrart and Fleur. It was as if they were the ones along for the ride. Without complaint, they just followed along. It was the best way to deal with the current situation and both of them knew that despite most of their past behavior.

Conrart followed right behind the speedy, impatient Fleur. "Are you sure about this?" He didn't want to force her into something she thought she knew what she wanted and it turned out that she had no idea. He knew full well that people often resented each other for that very reason. _She probably doesn't know what she's really getting herself into._

Fleur stomped forward towards the end of the driveway. "Grrr…Stop asking me that! What is this, like, the second time?!" _I've made up my mind! Deal with it! _It was always something she'd disliked. People seemed to constantly treat her as if she were a child seduced by something beautiful that turned out to be something evil.

Conrart walked closely behind her. "All I'm saying is that maybe you shouldn't go off on tempered adventures." He figured even though her father had given her the okay to go through with it, she could still turn around. _I honestly don't think she understands what's really out there in the world she's about to enter._

" 'Tempered adventures', " she muttered, clenching her fists and tightening her jaw and then she raised her voice. "Oh? Is that what you would call this?! Am I of that little significance to you?!" _Why on earth did I ever kiss him?! _Another voice deep inside her answered, _**"You're quite taken to him." **_Inside her mind, she scolded her other self.

She came upon the edge of a ravine, staring down into the depths of it, watching as the water slipped over, under and between rocks in the creek below. Her feet glued themselves there and she gulped. "I'm just taking a wild guess, but we have to jump, right?" Her back remained towards the other members of the group.

Conrart bent his knees as he placed his left arm under her upper back and his right arm under her legs at the hind end of the knees and swept her up off of her feet. He held her tightly against his chest as he leapt up off the very edge of the ravine and dove straight towards the waters below.

"ARE YOU INSANE," she screamed at him, closing her eyes, the rush of the thrill exciting her all the more. It felt good to fear for an instant and then feel bliss. The water felt refreshingly cold and it surprised her that neither one of them banged their bodies up against the rocks.

Yuuri and Wolfram jumped in right after them. By then, Yuuri was already used to it and Wolfram was somewhat already used to it. They found themselves drifting amongst watery air just before a sky emerged overhead.

Conrart dragged a limp Fleur out of the pond that was located amongst the walls of the Tomb of the Great One, looking very worried. "Oh no! Hey, Fleur!" _I don't get it. What happened? _He knew she could swim because he'd witnessed her happily swim at a nearby lake while she was on vacation.

_Someone's calling my name. _Fleur felt trapped within her body. She could barely hear Conrart and it was difficult to breathe with all the water clogging every single possible opening.

Yuuri heard Conrart's worried voice and sat up, looking around. When he saw a very worried Conrart and a limp Fleur, he stood, defying the blood rush, and ran towards them about maybe ten or eleven inches away. Water splashed up his legs in his wake.

Wolfram floated on his back and stared up at the sky above him.

He stopped beside the limp Fleur and dropped to his knees. "Here. Let's sit her up." He gently slipped his left arm under her back and then secured the front of her body with his right arm as he pushed her into a sitting position.

She gasped and coughed. "Ow…" Forgetting she had contacts in her eyes, she ground the water from her eyelids, dislodging them. "Oops." She smiled and blindly groped around on the ground surrounding her for her bag. "I guess I'll just have to wear my glasses."

Wolfram handed the bag to her. "Here." He had noticed the bag knock him in the head seconds before and he had sat up, grabbed it, emerged from the watery bliss and approached the others.

She sat there and stared at the blurs of colors in front of her. She laughed and blushed with embarrassment. "Oh my, I may very well need your help." _So pathetic! _She really didn't like depending on others. It always made her feet so pathetic.

Yuuri dug around inside the bag on the ground next to Fleur. As soon as he saw the glasses case, he pulled it out, opened it, took the glasses out, reached over towards her with the glasses balanced delicately in his hands and placed them upon her nose.

Wolfram took that moment as an invitation to mess with her and he grinned mischievously as he stealthily got behind her about ready to bombard her with pokes to the back from his sheathed sword.

She spoke to him with her back facing him. "By the way, just because I can't see all that well without my glasses or contacts doesn't mean you can get away with cruelty without me noticing!" _Sheesh, what an idiot! _She hadn't been around him a full twenty-four hours and he already grated on her nerves.

A little shaken, he still didn't back off. Instead, he poked her over and over again. For some reason, he thought it would be funny, but it only made her mad at him.

"BACK OFF, WOLFRAM!" She whirled around and glared at him from a crouched position, ready to charge in his direction at full force.

Wolfram quickly backed away, whimpering in fear. "Oh wow, so scary!"

Conrart chuckled. "It's rare that my darling younger brother gets scared away by a pretty young lady."

"Augh, shut up!" _That man is no brother of mine! __**Yeah, sure, you really look up to him deep down. **_


	6. Chapter Six: Her Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own _Kyo Kara Maoh_.

**Wonderful Wonder World**

~ Chapter Six: Her Secret ~

Gunter rushed from the open doorway nearby. "Oh, your majesty!" While Yuuri was in the other world, he had been up to his hocus pocus again and Greta stepped out behind him wearing a dark green cloak with a hood. They both looked happy to see Yuuri again.

Yuuri stared at his daughter with raised eyebrows. "So, did you and Gunter have a good time?" _Oh boy, here we go again. _It somewhat scared him what had taken place with Gunter and Greta, not that he thought Gunter was some sort of serial rapist or serial killer. It was just that Greta was a little girl and, not that she was too stupid to know better, but Gunter could really fill a little girl with things she need not worry about just yet.

Fleur felt very dumb as she just stared slack jawed at the tall, thin, muscular man with silver hair and brilliant eyes. It was as if she hadn't expected there to have ever been another guy that was just as lovely as Conrart. "Uh, h-hi," she managed to say to him. _This man…_

Greta nodded with a big smile on her face. "Gunter taught me lots of big people stuff," she told her father excitedly. _Wolfram may not think so, but Gunter's very helpful._

Wolfram gave his daughter a warm smile. "Hi, Greta." Unlike his usual tone of voice, he had warmth and sugar to his words. It was as if he had a certain tone of voice he used towards Yuuri when he was being serious or when he was just picking at him and a totally different tone of voice he used when speaking to Greta.

Fleur shivered in her wet clothes. Even though she didn't like soaking wet clothes, even in the middle of summer, she still hadn't learned her lesson and was all too familiar with the freezing cold she thought she wouldn't feel in the middle of summer. It didn't matter if it was water or sweat, whenever she entered an air conditioned building, she froze. Funny because she wasn't able to sleep when it was stuffy hot in her bedroom at night.

Gunter noticed the young woman shivering and sent a warm smile her way. "Well, shall the young lady take a bath?" _Gosh, she must be cold! _He figured they would skip introductions for now. That wasn't as important as treating a guest well.

Fleur smiled at him and shrugged. "Sure." _I could use a nice bath right about now. _Self-consciously, she began to have the urge to take a sniff at her pits just to make sure they didn't stink. She questioned whether or not she had remembered to put deodorant on that morning.

"Very well then, right this way." Gunter lead her towards the open doorway. He made his way through the open doorway with a goofy smile on his face. It made him happy to just simply be of some service.

She followed right behind him, hoping, praying with all of her being, that she wouldn't be left on her own as soon as the man turned a corner. Her eyes widened as they darted all around her.

Gunter stopped in front of a wooden door. He reached for the wooden handle, turned it and then pushed the door open, revealing a small, square shaped built into the ground tub with shelves upon shelves of hair and body cleansers as well as towels and washcloths. He entered the bathroom and approached the shelves, reaching for and grabbing a towel and a washcloth. Next, he searched the shelves for the correct shampoo, conditioner and body wash. As soon as he found what he was looking for, he placed the items on the side of the tub.

Fleur sat down by the tub and reached a hand into the steamed water. She considered the interesting fact that the water must have been from a stream of some sort, but it could have been filtered, for it did look crystal clear to her eyes. Nature probably also had something to do with the heat. She noticed that Gunter hadn't made a single move to leave the bathroom. "Hey, um…"

Gunter gave her a warm smile. "My name is Gunter von Christ. You can just call me Gunter if you want." Even though a young lady waited to tend to her personal hygiene, he completely forgot to give her some privacy in order to do so. He was just so caught up in the excitement of a visitor.

Nervously, she reached her right hand up towards her hair and began to curl the strands around her fingers. Heat rose to her face and she could have sworn she was glowing beet red. "Okay, Gunter…well…My name is Fleur Couer…and, uh…" She held back. _Wait. How do I say this without coming off as mean?_

He blinked, confused. "What is it?"

"N-Nothing at all, I just-" She bit down hard on her tongue in order to stop herself before she were to spill her guts to a total stranger. Tears rushed into her eyes and she had the urge to scream. _Ouch, why'd I have to go and do that?_

Anissina showed up in the open doorway. "Hey! No men allowed!" She rushed into the bathroom, reached for Gunter's hands, grabbed them and then pulled him out of the bathroom. "Besides, Mr., you've got an appointment with a certain inventor."

Gunter desperately tried to pull away, but it seemed to him as if he was being held in place by some weird force. He figured it was probably just one of Anissina's annoying inventions. Maybe she invented some crazy magnetic force that performed some weird duty.

Anissina grinned from ear to ear. "So, tell me, how do you like it?" She had created a new invention and she currently used it on Gunter. _I wonder if that airhead even notices._

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Like what?" _What is she up to? _To him, she was always the scientific inventor kind of conspirator. For some reason, she was always requesting that either him or Gwendal be the guinea pig.

She bragged about her new invention to him. "Oh, just my newest invention. I call it Stick To Me With Magnet." _This should help with trying to get people to follow me._

Gunter whimpered. _Oh no! _He struggled all the more to get away. "This isn't funny!" What was she going to do to him next? Was she going to shock him and explain to him that she was trying to get his brain waves? There was no telling with her. For all he knew, she would probably make him wear the most ridiculous hat with flashing light bulbs and claim that it was supposed to help him sleep better.

_This is so much fun! _She laughed. "Sorry, Gunter, no can do. You're north and I'm south." Her cryptic words were meant to confuse him all the more. She enjoyed messing around with him. It was one of her favorite past times.

He gasped, eyes widening. "What are you talking about?" _Woman, you'd better stop this at once! _The poor man was almost to tears! To him, women like the one who refused to quit picking at him were so unusual.

"Think of dipping a magnet into a cup of cereal and milk. When you pull the magnet out, you can see the nutrition you're getting from the cereal and milk." That was exactly how she had explained her invention to him. It didn't seem to her to make a difference. He still looked pathetically lost.

"No, really, stop it! I need to go to the bathroom!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Jeez, you're such a big baby." _You've ruined my fun. _She wanted him to whine, scream and cry more. However, if he really did have to go to the bathroom, she didn't want to be there for that one.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Fleur heard their voices echoing amongst the walls of the castle and couldn't help but to burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. She laughed until her sides and stomach ached and she began to hiccup. Tears ran along her face.

"What are you laughing so much for?" Conrart couldn't help but to curiously check out the situation when he heard her laugh so much. He figured something funny was taking place. Of course, he was no pervert and so he didn't stand there with his eyes glued to her. In fact, his back was facing her.

"Eeek!" Startled and embarrassed, she dove into the water. _So not cool! _Her head popped up and she blew bubbles under the water as she considered what to do or say next.

Conrart heard the mouse like sound and the splash behind him as well as the bubble blowing and chuckled. _She's a cute one. _He couldn't help but to picture her dressed in cute little outfits and singing or dancing. It was just the type of woman he saw in her.

Fleur sat up, not daring to look in his direction. Instead, she stared down at the water. "So, what is it that you guys do for fun? Nerf dart wars?" _Why on earth am I talking while taking a bath?! _It felt so weird to her. Then again, no one was home usually when she decided that it was time for her to take a bath or a shower.

"What is that?" He still didn't turn around, but that didn't mean he wasn't genuinely curious about the world where Fleur had come from. What he had recently witnessed couldn't be all that there was in that particular world.

"It is these weird guns that you pull the trigger and send these darts flying at people." A fond memory came to her. One time she had hidden behind a couch inside a random room while playing with the younger ones. She just wanted to see how long it would take for someone to find her. Just that was fun enough for her.

"That sounds dangerous."

She emerged from the tub as she explained it to him. "It's not as if we use bee bees or anything like that. I mean, there's no telling if some people actually do, but I know for a fact that I don't. I mean, whether the bee bees are plastic or actual metal, it still hurts. I learned that one the hard way when my younger sister shot some plastic bee bees at me while I was trying to help her clean up her bedroom."

He hesitantly turned around, tired of staring down the hallway. "Would you like to go for a boat ride?" The scene he was met with made him wonder if he should turn right back around and continue staring at the hallway. Just as she was about to look his way, he decided that it was best to just turn back around. _What on earth did I just see? _

She practically fell over right then and there. "Wait…what? Really? Um, doesn't it cost, like, a ton of money?"

"Actually, Yuuri and Wolfram are going on vacation very soon and I have been relieved of my duties. I'd like to, if at all possible, cruise around to different islands and show them to you." _It would be nice to just relax some._

Forgetting all about the fact that she had merely a towel between her naked body and the air around her, she rushed up behind him and gave him a great big hug. "I'd love to!" The towel fell from her body. Water dripped from the strands of her hair.

_Now, how on earth can someone so little be so full of energy? _It puzzled him that such a tiny body could hold so much energy. Her small arms around his waist loosened and she made no sound.

Her vision blurred and her eyelids lowered as her knees buckled from underneath her and her feet slid every which way. Before she could fall and hit her head on the bathroom floor, she stuck her arms out as a shield.

Conrart spun around and dropped to his knees in front of her. "Hey, are you all right?" She seemed so fragile, like if he handled her too roughly, she would shatter into a million pieces.

She struggled to sit up, sparkles invading her vision. "I'm okay." Actually, she wasn't okay, but whatever. It was stupid and embarrassing. She just wanted to go to bed. _I could sleep it off. _It was a bad idea, going to bed and not having eaten supper. However, she just didn't feel hungry and she feared that she'd end up with a stomachache if she were to eat something. She definitely didn't want to throw up or end up with bowel issues.

Conrart wrapped her in the towel and then he lifted her up into his arms. He carried her from the bathroom, along the hall, up several flights of stairs and finally into the guest chambers. He entered through the door that had been left open for some reason and approached the bed. He noticed the clothes at the foot of the bed. _Oh, it's some of Nicola's clothes. Why didn't these get brought to the bathroom?_

He laid her down upon the bed and then went back to shut the bedroom door. The last thing he needed was others looking in on the nude woman and him changing her into some clean clothes.

He approached the bed again and picked up the clothes, bringing them closer to the woman. He unwrapped the towel from around her body and tossed it aside. _I should probably ask Nicola or someone else to do this, but I can't just leave her to catch a cold while I hunt them down. _With a sigh and a slow blink, he grabbed the girly underwear first and, to his surprise, when he lifted her right foot to slip it through the right whatever it was called in the underwear, he could practically feel every single bone in her foot and ankle.

He slipped the other foot into place and then pulled the cloth up along her smooth legs. It only took one quick glance at a full view of her nude body to tell that her arms, legs and pubic area were free of hair and something else caught his attention. It was something more concerning. Was he supposed to be able to see a young woman's bones? He would think not.

Next, he took the night gown and hoisted it up just above her head. First, he slid her head through the center hole and then he slid her right arm through the right hole and her left arm through the left hole. He then smoothed the cloth down around her.

He then reached over to her right side and pulled at the sheets and bedspread. He reached over to her left side and pulled at the sheets and bedspread there as well. He lifted her slightly and placed her on top of the bottom sheet and then pulled the top sheet and the bedspread over her.

Just as he turned around and was about to leave, she opened her eyes the slightest bit, reached out and grabbed his hand. "No, please, stay," she said in a weak voice. _I don't want to be alone. _She didn't like being alone like she was most of the time back at home.

"Glad you're awake. Now, if you don't mind, could you please tell me what's going on?" _She didn't look like this at all when I first saw her. _He remembered that she looked a lot more healthier when he had first seen her. Her energy didn't come in spurts back then either. He was starting to get the feeling that something was up.

She smiled and laughed a little. _Oh no, what do I do? _"Um, yeah…about that…I'm just peachy!" It was difficult for her to breathe and her chest was starting to hurt. That didn't stop her from keeping her mouth clamped shut against food.

He stared at her in disbelief. "Oh, I'm so glad you think this is funny because I surely don't." He was starting to get a little sarcastic on her. That was something new.

She shrugged. "Yeah, I know. I can't fool you." She sighed and held up her hands, head lowered, eyes closed. "Well, you got me. I'm as guilty as charged." She lowered her hands to her sides and looked at him. "So, what are you going to do?" What could he possibly do? He wasn't her father. He surely couldn't force her into something she didn't want.

He had no idea what to do. In the demon world and in that time period, there were no known records of such a thing. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was a man. For all he knew, she had some kind of illness that was mostly known in her world and in her time period. "Well, it looks like you might have to return to your world."

She shook her head and began to protest. "I'm not going back home! Do you not understand just how my family drives me crazy?" _I absolutely refuse to go back home! _Home had a sense of loneliness with her. She was mostly left home all by herself while everyone else had work or school.

He shook his head. "That doesn't matter at the moment, Fleur." _She really needs to take care of this before it gets worse. _Maybe he shouldn't have taken her to the demon world in the first place. She looked sick!

She glared at him, raising her voice. "If I had to choose between going back to my world to take care of this and dying, I'd rather die!" _I don't want to go back home._

He sighed. "You're being unreasonable."

"So what? Suck it up!" She crossed her arms over her ample chest and stuck her tongue out at him. If her family didn't understand her, well then, who would? She felt so lonely in the world she had left behind. _I know I'm just being stupid, but I really don't want to go home._


	7. Chapter Seven: Roller Coaster Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own _Kyo Kara Maoh_.

**Wonderful Wonder World**

~ Chapter Seven: Roller Coaster Ride ~

As soon as Fleur fell asleep, Conrart decided to find Gisela. He had a feeling that she would know how to help. At the very least, maybe she'd know where to find help. He was not used to the sort of situation he faced at that moment. Most people who looked the way Fleur looked were poor. However, he knew for a fact that she was pretty well off. Maybe she had contracted a chronic illness since he last saw her or maybe she already had the illness when he last saw her, but it really didn't show until recently.

Gisela von Christ could be heard ordering Dakoskos around, as usual, her voice echoing amongst the castle walls. "Dakoskos, don't be so lazy!" If one didn't know any better, one would think that those two were a couple. However, Gisela was Miss Sergeant from the past and her old habits of being a kind yet very strict military personnel hadn't left her.

Conrart rushed towards her, feeling a sense of relief, even if it was only halfway and he still felt a part of him really worrying about the young woman he had left asleep in the bedroom in order to get some help. _Yeah, she'd know just what to do. _"Gisela, I could really use your help." He stopped as she turned around and stared at him in confusion. "We have a guest and she looks really sick," he told the woman in answer to the blank stare he was getting from her.

The woman smiled at him. "Alright." She turned around, looked at Dakoskos and gave him a nod. "Okay. You can take a break," she told him and the moment she noticed a whirlwind of happiness about to explode from him, she held up her right index finger pointed towards the ceiling and told him, "Don't forget, only a small break."

He nervously saluted her. "Yes, maam!" Oh, gosh, she just loved that reaction out of him! He did it so very often. It was kind of cute, actually. That guy would go to the ends of the earth for her.

Gisela turned back around. "Okay, let's go." She patiently waited as Conrart turned to face the direction he had just come from. She followed behind him as he lead the way, all professional attitude. _I'm curious about this person, anyway. I wasn't told about any visitor._

Conrart stopped in the open doorway of a guest bedroom. To his horror, the bed was no longer occupied and the window stood open, the pale pink, lacy curtains blowing in the wind. He quickly approached the window and looked out. There on the small ledge to the right sat Fleur, staring out into the distance with longing. "What are you doing?"

Her heart leapt up into her throat and then plunged down into her stomach. She gasped, her eyes widening as her body gave a jolt and she jerked her head in the direction of the voice. "Hey!" She scooted farther to the right, away from him. _Idiot_, she told herself as she completely turned her back end towards Conrart, feeling a blush creeping along her nose and cheeks.

Gisela entered the bedroom. "Did you find whomever it was that you were looking for?" She wandered up to the window as Conrart climbed out onto the small ledge. _What's he doing? _That was when she heard an abrupt shriek and poked her head out the window just in time to witness both Conrart and the guest he had mentioned concern for tumbling through air.

"YOU MORON," shrieked the young woman.

"Well, you scooted too far out and were on the edge of the ledge just outside the bedroom window. Weren't you aware of the possibility of falling?"

Heat rose to her face and steam escaped every single possible opening. Of course, she had forgotten all about falling to her death. She had been so busy wishing that she could sprout wings from her back and fly around. She was embarrassed and mad all at the same time. "Why'd you have to go and point it out for?" _Darn you!_

Conrart just shrugged and protectively held her body close to his, shielding her head with his arms. He noticed a gathering of trees below them. "Don't let go." He reached with one hand for a nearby tree branch.

She was about to come off with a sarcastic remark, but before she could do so, there was a harsh jerk and she felt herself stop and hang in midair. She had no idea what had just taken place and she started to squirm.

"Hey! Hold still!" His warning came about a split second too late and a snap pierced the suddenly silent surroundings as they went falling once more. With the combination of impact, human weight and movement, the tree branch had snapped.

At that moment, the end of a short tree branch caught on Fleur's outfit and she heard a loud rip and felt the harsh tug all the way from the hem up to the back of her neck. Afterwards, she felt a part of the material fall away and then she felt the wind against her exposed flesh. Though embarrassing, the force behind that slowed them down and they weren't descending at such a deadly speed.

Conrart ducked and tumbled forward. Holding Fleur tightly in place, he hit the ground with a thud. For a moment, he let his arms flop out to the sides and he laid there with Fleur lying on her stomach on top of him. He stared up towards the heavens with his eyes wide.

Fleur placed her right hand on the ground beside him to the right and her left hand on the ground beside him to the left. She then pressed her palms into the grassy earth and lifted herself up. Her outfit slid down to her wrists, lying on top of him with the torn back facing her. "Are you okay?"

He quickly turned his head to the left and stared at the green carpet from a close up point of view, a deep blush crossing his face. He knew full well that they were in a very compromised position, but he also knew full well that it wasn't done on purpose. The least he could do at that point was not lie there and stare at her boobs like some heathen.

She stared down at him in confusion. "What's the matter?" She had forgotten the fact that her bra was dirty and she was currently going braless and her outfit had torn so her breasts were exposed.

Footsteps echoed nearby. Not a moment later, Gisela, Wolfram and Yuuri emerged. Of course, Gisela went to get Wolfram and Yuuri to help her search for Conrart and his guest right after they had fallen.

As soon as Gisela noticed the two in their current position, she glared at them. "What do you think you're doing?" _Here I was worried and I come to find out that they are out here making out!_

Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest, turned his head to the right and stuck his nose up into the air. "Yuck, get a room!" _Jeez, that brother of mine!_

Yuuri covered his face in embarrassment. "C-Conrart?" _Why are they like that? _

Fleur removed herself from on top of Conrart, the rest of her outfit falling the rest of the way off her. She stared at Gisela with innocence. "Why are you so upset?" She looked from Wolfram and Yuuri with confusion.

Conrart sat up, tossing the remains of Fleur's outfit aside. He sat there with his head lowered and stared at the ground. His heart was going about a million miles per minute and embarrassing images refused to leave him in peace. "I know what it looked like, but it wasn't like that at all." _Anyway, she's way too cute to do that kind of thing to. I mean, we aren't even a married couple. _

Gisela sighed. "Okay, fine." _Whoa, Conrart! You're supposed to be a man. This is surprising. _Most men would've groped the living daylights out of a chick with big boobs. She began to wonder if Conrart was really homosexual. Maybe his testosterone was all out of whack. It was good and a little scary all at the same time.

Conrart stood and held out a hand towards Fleur. "Come on. You really shouldn't be out and about in your condition."

She reached for his hand. His hands were big and warm and calloused to her. The hands of a man with a kind heart, a sense of justice and a sense of hard work. She liked the way his hand felt as it held hers and she loved how she felt the strength in his muscles as he pulled her to her feet. _He must work out a lot. _His muscles weren't at all like the gaudy looking muscles she saw on most men.

Gisela lead the way as she, Conrart and Fleur made their way back towards the castle. Of course, Wolfram and Yuuri lingered behind. It was obvious that they wanted to talk in private about something.

Fleur found herself in a battle to keep herself steady. It took a lot of her energy just to walk. Her heart pounded painfully inside her chest and her breathing became labored. It was a struggle to keep her vision clear and her eyelids open. She bit the middle of her bottom lip hard with her top front teeth.

Conrart noticed out of the corner of his eye. He could tell she was screaming on the inside out of frustration and he sighed. "I know you're frustrated, but if you don't stop that, you're going to end up drawing blood." _She must have a high tolerance to pain to be able to bite down that hard and not shed one tear. _Right behind Gisela, he lead her by the hand through the open bedroom doorway. He let go of her hand and let his arm fall to his side.

Gisela turned around and gave him a kind yet firm look. "I'm going to need you to step out for a bit." She made a shooing motion and watched as he stepped out into the hallway, shutting the door.

Gisela spun around and looked Fleur up and down several times. "First off, my name is Gisela von Christ. I tend to medical needs around here. What's your name?"

Fleur told Gisela her name. "It's French. Flower," she told her.

She smiled and nodded as she approached the bed. "Ah, I see. You're a smart one." She sat down on the edge of the mattress and patted a spot near her. "Please, do come and sit beside me."

Fleur approached the bed and climbed into it, sitting beside Gisela. "You seem really nice," she said, glancing at her shyly several times. _This stranger woman is a doctor of sorts. _The fact that a stranger woman was the one to check her out, even for medical reasons, was kind of weird to her. It was better than a stranger man doctor.

Conrart leaned against the closed door, an ear pressed up against it. He knew that it was rude to eavesdrop, but he just couldn't help himself. He was really worried about Fleur. He did like her a lot, after all. If something awful were to happen to her, he would struggle to live without her, as if a giant hole would remain a giant hole.

Gisela finished up her examination of Fleur. "Okay, I'll go and get you some clothes," she said as she reached the door, turned the knob and opened it. She called back over her shoulder, "This time, please, don't get out of bed." With that, she closed the door as she emerged into the hallway.

"Is she okay?" Conrart was just dying to know.

Gisela sighed. "She has what is called anorexia nervosa. Now, you can't just tell her 'Just eat, already, or you'll die.' It's more of an illness of the mind and the heart rather than that of the body. Though, it does have a negative effect on the body."

"So, what's going to happen to her?" He knew next to nothing about the situation, let alone understood what it entailed.

She thought for a moment and then remembered the time she had some time off from work and had gone to the human world for a few months or so. She was curious and wanted to see what Yuuri's home was like. She also thought it would be a good chance to educate herself in the field of medicine from Yuuri's home. "Well, I have read a little bit on this subject matter in the past. I have a friend from Yuuri's world who had the disorder."

It surprised Conrart that Gisela had visited the human world at all. That was the first mention of anything of the sort. "When did you ever visit Yuuri's world?"

"It was some time ago. I had some time off and so I decided to go and visit Yuuri's world. While there, I educated myself in the medical field of that particular world and not only that, but I made a friend during my stay. She actually went into recovery." A sad expression snuck its way across her face. "I really miss her," she mumbled. She hadn't seen her in years and she wondered how she was doing.

"So, what do we do?"

"We need to tiptoe around her for now. If she does start her way onto the road of recovery, that's good, but that doesn't mean that we don't have to pay attention because it's very easy for someone with these issues to experience a relapse."

He nodded, listening carefully.

"If she doesn't get some nutrients soon, things will start to get very painful for her. Her body will go into starvation mode and her internal organs will start to feed on each other. Her body is holding onto fat and using it for something it shouldn't really be used as. If she does recover and stay there, but soon falls into binge eating, she will experience a difficult time getting rid of the fat because her body will be eternally damaged."


	8. Chapter Eight: Much To Do About Somethin

Disclaimer: I don't own _Kyo Kara Maoh_.

**Wonderful Wonder World**

~ Chapter Eight: Much To Do About Something ~

After much begging from those who were really worried about her, everyone decided that it would be best if she were left alone for the night. If they pushed her too much, she may resent them forever and they wouldn't get anything accomplished at all. Her as in Fleur and them as in Conrart, Gisela, Yuuri and Wolfram - the ones who had gotten close to Fleur within a short period of time.

The next morning, no one could find Fleur anywhere. Conrart, Gisela, Yuuri and Wolfram searched high and low for Fleur. "Now where on earth could that child have gone," questioned Gisela. "Come on, Fleur, you shouldn't be out and about in your condition," said Conrart. "Fleur, where did you go," asked Yuuri. "This isn't funny at all," declared Wolfram.

That was when Dakoskos rushed up to them, out of breath, eyes wide. "There is a strange woman throwing air punches and high kicks in the yard!" Tragically, he had almost been a victim, but he ended up rushing away from Fleur at the very last moment, leaving her to her business and going to fetch someone who could deal with the situation better to do something about it. _I-I don't know how to handle this!_

Wolfram face palmed himself and groaned. "Conrart, go and retrieve your crazy girlfriend!" _Sheesh, that brother of mine chooses the oddest of the oddest! _He ran his palm along his face in frustration. Would he have been the abusive type should he have been the one to actually be Fleur's boyfriend? No. Would they get along? No for most of the time and yes for rare moments. Well, at least Yuuri was much easier to get along with.

Ignoring his ignorant, cocky younger brother, Conrart walked straight ahead as he made his way towards the door that lead outside and into the castle yard. He stared in front of him with one eyebrow raised. _What on earth is she doing? _He smiled halfway and sighed with the shrug of his shoulders as he decided that he would decide how to handle the situation once he had actually approached her.

Just as he exited the castle and entered the castle yard, he heard a startled "Whoa!" as Fleur covered his eyesight, toppling forward towards him. "Ahhhh - oof!" He caught her in his arms before she could fall and hurt herself.

He held her out at arms length and stared at her in confusion. "What in the world are you doing, Fleur?" _In all my life, I have never known her to behave in such a manner, but then again, I really haven't known her all that well. _He realized not to make assumptions so quickly. He really had only gotten to know her a little bit better within a short period of time. Sure, she was weird, but that didn't mean that she was crazy.

She blushed and giggled sheepishly. _Drat! Caught and guilty as charged. _"Ah, um, I was just…you know…" Her voice got squeakier. "Exercise?" It was just so embarrassing that he had caught her in the process of her _**Just Dance Just Sweat **_exercises that she had remembered. The beat of each song had played inside her mind.

A worried expression entered her eyes as she began to stare at her toes. "I have been thinking, Conrart, maybe I should go back to my world." A tsunami of unpleasantness engulfed her. It wasn't fear, but it was very painful for her to go back to the place she had just come from. _I can't do this. Even though… _The image of what had happened weeks before her arrival in the demon world flashed inside her mind and she shut her eyelids against the world, taking a deep breath and then releasing it as a loud sigh. "I really don't want to, but…" She shook her head with a gulp and rushed towards the site where she had first set foot into the demon world. _There is something still left undone_, she thought as she dove into the water.

"Wait!" Determined to understand her situation and concerned for her wellbeing, Conrart chased after her, diving in at the very last moment. _She is in a great deal of pain. _He wasn't secretly a female and he wasn't homosexual and maybe he had just a little bit of a girly side to him, but for some reason, he could feel very strongly that something was just simply not right.

She arrived in her world without so much as a loud splash, the glasses that miraculously survived the fall from the outside window ledge and the fall through the trees still in tact. Of course, she hadn't noticed Conrart hide himself behind the large roots of a large tree that jutted out from the wall of the deep ravine like creek.

"Where have you been?" A voice mixed itself amid the sounds of nature, but was still very clearly heard. It was a male, about five foot six, maybe weighing about one-hundred-ninety pounds, very muscular, very pale skin. He stood there and glared daggers at the young woman before him. The man had climbed his way into the ravine like creek in order to entertain himself by tossing around rocks while he waited for his girlfriend to return.

Fleur jumped and froze. "N-Nowhere." What went through her mind at that point was a recent memory that made her just want to double over and vomit. It was one of those Fifty Shades of Gray experiences. _So disgusting!_

"You lie!" In anger and frustration, he grabbed her by the wrists and squeezed them, yanking her close and holding her there with his left arm around her torso, also blocking her arms from flailing about. He slid his right hand along her stomach and down towards her crotch, curling his fingers.

She shivered, about to throw up all over him. _Oh, why did I ever like this guy?! _Tears gathered in her eyes. With all of her being, she cried out for help, hoping that someone would discover what was going on and come to her rescue.

Conrart snuck his way behind the man without either of the two noticing him. "Get your filthy hands off her!" A sheathed sword came down upon the guy's head, a glare of death directed at him. _That isn't how you treat a lady!_

She gasped and stared wide eyed at him. "C-Conrart?" _Why did that idiot have to come after me?! _Then she suddenly felt very sad and took off as fast as her feet would stand the current and as fast as her legs would stand the tall weeds in her way. The creek's water deepened and the current quickened. It must've rained recently.

"Fleur," called Conrart a little ways behind her. He frantically chased after her yet again, kicking up water in his wake. _There is no way! She can't be… _He didn't even want to consider it.

"Look, will you just shut up and leave me alone already?!" Anger and frustration emitted from her very being. _How on earth could he be so moronic?! _After all, she had kissed way more guys and even girls in her life time than was really good for her. She had sex with the very same guy he had hit upside the head with an unsheathed sword. Who on earth would want her? Only a complete moron would want her.

Her once and for all solution stood right in front of her and she reached up for the tree branch that hung just above her head and swung herself out as far as she possibly could. Down, down, down, down she went and impacted a shallow area with water running over the rocks. She stared up at the sky for a moment and then closed her eyes, just waiting for it all to come to an end. Crimson red blood leaked out from behind her head and stained the water even more than it already was stained.

A silhouetted figure looked down to where she laid. A vaguely familiar voice could be heard calling her name. The man leapt from ledge to ledge until he finally reached her and then he dropped to his knees beside her to her left. Tears gathered in his eyes as he reached for a stray, drenched strand of her hair plastered to her forehead. "Why," he whispered.

A voice echoed amongst the pitch black walls of her mind. _**Fleur. **_It was the deep bass voice of a man, maybe one who could sing very well. The man called her name. _**Care. You should care, **_it said to her.

_**I don't care anymore**_, she replied back to the voice.

_**You should care more. It's not yet your time.**_

_**I don't like it.**_ A world opened up to her. It was warm and bright and there were endless sprinkles of different colored flowers. She couldn't tell exactly whom it was that had stood behind her, but she was able to tell that it was someone very comforting to her. _**I want to stay here with you. I want to stay here where it's warm and bright and beautiful.**_

Her breathing slowed and her heart beat once before there was a pause and the second beat came. Pain pierced her chest. She no longer breathed and her heart didn't beat again.

Conrart felt himself to be in a nightmare. It was torture to be a first hand witness to something so tragic. Someone he truly cared about had just slipped from between his fingers. All it took was a snap and fate turned itself around on a dime.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Unexplainable

Disclaimer: I don't own _Kyo Kara Maoh_.

**Wonderful Wonder World**

~ Chapter Nine: The Unexplainable ~

An hour later, in a hospital bed inside the emergency room at the nearest hospital, something unexplainable took place as Fleur opened her eyes the slightest bit and groaned. "Ouch," she said in a drugged up kind of voice. She noticed Conrart asleep in a chair beside the bed, his arms folded and his head rested in his folded arms. He snored softly and she smiled as she reached out a shaky hand and affectionately ruffled his hair.

Conrart poked his head up underneath the palm of her hand and stared at her in confusion. "What?" He rubbed his eyes. _Surely, this is a dream! _He could have sworn that she had been dead for an hour. The heart monitor confirmed the unexplainable.

The doctor walked into the room and he couldn't help but to laugh at the expression on Conrart's face. It was absolutely priceless! Though, he himself couldn't explain what had just taken place. There really was no medical explanation, anyway.

Fleur giggled and gently poked at his nose. "What's with you?" Funny, she should behave in such an easy manner since she had been the one to attempt suicide. Also, she was alive instead of dead.

Not that he wasn't grateful, but he did have some serious questions going on inside his brain. It was all he could do to stare at the doctor with wide eyes and his mouth hanging wide open. "How can this happen? I mean, it's just not possible. She's been dead for hours."

A slight chuckle escaped his bow shaped lips and he closed his eyes with a shrug. "Hey, what can I say? Miracles do happen." When he opened his eyes, he stared back at both Fleur and Conrart.

Conrart shook his head. "I don't understand."

He held onto his smile as he answered the man's question. "Well, there are things that take place in this world that just can't be explained." For the first time, he noticed the silver ring on her left ring finger and began to wonder if she was married. However, a glance as his vision zoned in showed that the ring said TRUE LOVE WAITS. He put two and two together and thought it clever of her.

For the first time, Conrart noticed some pale, small marks on her arms he hadn't noticed before. The lines looked too straight for it to have been done by accident. _Did she do that to herself? Why? _Where he had come from, life was of great value and so therefore he had quite a difficult time wrapping his mind around the idea.

She noticed his stare and blushed, not looking at him and struggling to steady her voice. "I, um, these are, um, cuts. Yeah, I did that." _Okay so I just admitted something I've kept a secret between myself and God. What now? Will I be sent to an insane asylum? __**It's okay. Trust him. **_She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and gulped. "Okay, so, I, like, um, heard this voice. It was bass and sounded as if the man could sing really well. He told me I should care more." She felt the light and very slightly ticklish touch of fingers trailing along her arm.

The tips of his fingers came into slight contact with her scars. "Whomever you heard is right, Fleur." _That was a close one! If I had any idea of how much pain she was in… _He didn't know how he would've handled it, actually. All he could do was comfort her and hope for the best.

Relief flooded her and she opened her eyes. _He doesn't think I'm crazy after all. _If he had thought she was crazy, she would have felt alone. She knew he really didn't have a belief in any real religion at all and she didn't push her luck with the subject. She didn't want to lose him. "Look, I know you don't believe, um…" She hesitated, her eyes darting around the room.

He nodded. "It's new to me, I'll admit that, but I believe in you." Whatever she believed in couldn't possibly be harmful. It's not as if she would cast spells on anyone in order to harm them.

She sighed, closed her eyes and wiggled around. "I can't live like this. I need to move around." _Oh, why'd I have to go and do that?! _She mentally kicked herself in the rear for becoming so depressed that she had decided to jump to her death. She was happy to be alive, but not happy to be in pain. Then again, if she didn't feel any pain, wouldn't she just be dead anyway? Maybe the pain was a bit of a blessing to remind her that she was indeed alive.

Conrart stood and then he plopped himself onto the bed beside her, a warm smile on his face, one that could melt a heart of ice. His eyes flamed, not with anger or lust, but with the intenseness of someone purely in love. "You're of more value than what you tried to do about an hour ago."

She opened her eyes, lowered her head, staring down at her lap, hair falling in her face, and gulped. Heat filtered its way from deep within her very core and made its way onto her face and even her ears. Her heart thudded inside her chest and she could see bouncing black lines. "You really are a moron, you know that?" _That is true, for this handsome man really has gotten himself into a deep hole when it comes to falling head over heels for me._

He scooted himself closer and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. "I'm not letting you go." _Just this one very simple, young woman…I don't need or want anything more. _To him, most young women were into themselves or needed some kind of sugar daddy or rich pimp.

The young woman froze. "Yipe!" Her mother had taught her that it was a huge no-no to sit in a guy's lap, no matter what the matter. Not only that, but she had found out what could possibly happen, especially if she was really fidgety. She sat still, barely allowing herself to breathe. She still didn't know what to make of men.

He placed his chin on the top of her head. "What is it?" He began to question whether or not he was freaking her out on purpose. _It's kind of cute witnessing her freak out moments._

She melted. "Eee-yipe, yipe!" Her eyes squeezed shut, not knowing what to expect. His breath on her cheek caused her to shiver and she began to picture his lips upon hers. _I-I…oh my… _She couldn't think straight. Her mind was all fog.

"You should value yourself more," he whispered into her ear. _I really like her simple attitude. _

When he said that, she gasped and her eyelids flew up. She sat there and stared with wide eyes, tears building up. "I like a man like you," she whispered, a smile creeping along her face. _This is really rare._


End file.
